


this is what you mean to me

by mistykasumi (oultrepreu)



Category: Naruto
Genre: 1000-3000 words, Alternate Reality, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-15
Updated: 2006-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-03 12:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oultrepreu/pseuds/mistykasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke is back, and everything is not alright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is what you mean to me

When Naruto finally brings Sasuke back, everything changes.

Neji has expected this, of course, because Sasuke has been central to Naruto for a long time now, but he doesn't expect things to turn out this way. Sasuke is supposed to quench this thirst in Naruto and make him even sharper and brighter. Instead, Naruto's eyes turn dark.

Neji and Naruto have been in the same ANBU squad for years. Neji could have become a jounin instructor if he wanted, but he does not want to leave Naruto, so he did not. They've become good friends of a sort, of a sort because Neji's definition of a good friend doesn't really match everyone else's. They help each other out both on and off the job. Naruto tries to get Neji to go to a bar with him sometimes, to drink what had just happened away if it's after a mission or just to have fun if Naruto shows up at his apartment randomly. Neji will not drink, though he does go to make sure Naruto doesn't end up spending the night at whatever establishment he's chosen.

He doesn't need to, of course, but Naruto has been a part of his life ever since his first chuunin exam. He wasn't lying when he said Naruto saved him from the darkness, and Neji will always owe Naruto for that. Naruto is still the light in his life, and Neji cannot just turn him off the way he can turn off a lamp. He would not want to, anyway.

The council assigns Naruto as Sasuke's babysitter, basically. Neji does not expect Naruto to show up at his apartment two weeks later, asking him to go to the bar with him. Naruto's eyes are not bright, and although Neji wants to know, he will not ask because that is not his way. He accompanies Naruto, and Naruto actually drinks himself to complete inebriation this time. Neji recognizes this as a sign that something is seriously not right.

He helps Naruto out when the bar closes and contemplates whether he should head to Naruto's apartment. Neji does not want to see Sasuke, though, because he can never forgive Sasuke for leaving Naruto for his own selfish reason, so he takes Naruto to his own apartment.

Naruto apologizes in the morning, when he realizes he is at Neji's apartment. Neji waves it away, and Naruto is in a rush, saying, _I'm sorry, thank you so much, I'll definitely pay you back later, it's just that Sasuke-_. Neji hears the bitterness in Naruto's voice when he says Sasuke's name, and although he does not want to, he lets Naruto go.

Their next mission is...not a disaster, but neither is it as smooth as it could have been, as their missions usually are. Naruto is distracted, and Neji has to cover him more than usual. It's not that Neji is incapable, but Naruto should not need Neji the same way Neji needs Naruto. Naruto is not happy with himself when they finally accomplish their mission, but when Neji asks him if anything is wrong, Naruto just says that everything is fine and that Neji shouldn't worry, and that only makes Neji more suspicious.

Neji doesn't stop by Naruto's apartment very often, but he has done it before, a few times. He goes to Naruto's apartment with him after the mission. Sasuke opens the door before Naruto even puts his key into the lock, and he says, _it took you long enough, dobe. You haven't changed_ at all. _You still can't do anything without someone else's power_. Neji can see it hit Naruto, even though Naruto doesn't respond, just walks past Sasuke, eyes darker than before. Neji grabs Naruto's arm, though, and says, _I need you to help with something. Will you come with me?_ He can feel Sasuke's eyes on him, but Neji will not back out because Naruto is important to him.

Naruto turns to him, and there is something like relief and gratefulness in his eyes. _Yeah, sure_, and he gives a fake smile. _Sorry, Sasuke. I'll be back as soon as I can_. Sasuke doesn't reply, but his eyes are furious as he stares at Neji. Neji smiles humorlessly and closes the door.

_I'm sorry_, Naruto says in Neji's apartment. _You shouldn't have had to see that._ Neji does not respond, and Naruto continues. _He's...he's still the same person, I can feel it, but there are so many things that he just won't say, and how can anything work if he won't tell me what he's thinking and just tries to provoke me all the time? We're not children anymore_. Neji just says, _he shouldn't say things like that to you_, and Naruto grins, a little bitter, a little wry. _Sasuke's always been like that with me_, but Neji thinks, _never like that, no_.

Neji lets Naruto have his bed, but Naruto says, _no, you sleep here, too. This bed is big enough for both of us_. It's not in Neji's mind, not really, but he will not refuse Naruto because he has wanted this for a long time. Naruto is warm beside him, and Neji lets himself indulge.

In the morning, Naruto is still in his bed when Neji wakes up. _Thank you_, Naruto says, and he kisses Neji. Neji does not expect this, and even if he had, he would not have known how to respond. Naruto gets up after the kiss and dresses, fluid curve of back and beautiful muscles moving underneath his skin, and Neji says, _no, thank_ you. Naruto turns back to him then and gives him a small smile, and although Naruto's eyes are still not bright, it is the first real expression of happiness Neji has seen from Naruto in days.

_Can I come over later?_ Naruto asks, and Neji no longer has any reason to refuse. _Yes_, he says, and he thinks Naruto's ensuing smile, beautiful and grateful and relieved and so full of trust and love, is worth everything.

06.12.15


End file.
